vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nipponverse
Summary Nippon Ichi is a Japanese video game developer and publisher. They are responsible for such titles as Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and its sequels, Phantom Brave, La Pucelle: Tactics, and Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure. The Disgaea series is the most popular Nippon Ichi franchise, and it also expanded to have spin-off titles as well as an anime series based on the first game. More recently, particularly through their North American branch, NIS America, they have also published anime titles. Though the company has developed a number of traditional role-playing video games, Nippon Ichi's latest releases have primarily been a series of tactical RPG games. Many characters from previous titles make their way into later games as secret characters, even though their respective titles may not be directly connected. The Rhapsody series, Disgaea series, Phantom Brave, Makai Kingdom, and Soul Nomad are the games that are usually connected with each other through secret characters. Other games of separate genres, such as Cooking Fighter Hao, have been published by the company though they have never been released outside Japan. All of these games have connections to each other, whether it be the same world, dimensional travel, same creatures, or the same villain, Baal. Due to the similarity of the Disgaea series and the Phantom Brave and Makai Kingdom games, they have all been lumped together into a single page. Power of the Verse An extremely strong verse wielding immense speed and galactic to universal levels of power. The low tiers of the franchise can destroy buildings and the high-end ones can destroy castles and even large spaceships. The mid-tiers can easily destroy planets without too much effort and the high-end one can destroy a large amount of stars. The top tiers can destroy an infinite multiverse. It´s also very hax. They have powerful magic users like Marjoly that can turn people into stone, poison people, turn them into flowers (no kidding) and some other mages can show a good level of reality warping, time travel, mind control and possession, resurrection, creating pocket universes, etc. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Blazeking17 * ThePerpetual * Notadeadguy * Lina Shields * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * FateAlbane * The Fourth Empire * Elizhaa * MarvelFanatic119 * Dragonstitch * Dragonmasterxyz * Matthew Cenance Opponents Neutral Characters Disgaea 1 and D2 Laharl Cut in.jpg|Laharl|link=Overlord Laharl Etna Cut in.png|Etna|link=Demon Lord Etna Flonne Cut in.png|Flonne|link=Flonne GordonD3CutIn.jpg|Gordon|link=Capain Gordon JenniferD3CutIn.jpg|Jennifer|link=Jennifer Thursday Cut in.jpg|Thursday|link=Thursday Lamington Cut in.png|Lamington|link=Lamington Vulcanus D1.PNG|Vulcanus|link=Vulcanus (Disgaea) Vyers Cutin.png|Vyers|link=Vyers Baal D4 Cut-in.jpg|Overlord Baal|link=Overlord Baal Disgaea 2 Adell Cut in.jpg|Adell|link=Adell Rozalin_D4_Cut-In.jpg|Rozalin|link=Rozalin Taro Cut in.jpg|Taro|link=Taro Hanako Cut in.jpg|Hanako|link=Hanako Axel Cut in.png|Axel|link=Axel (Disgaea) D2_Yukimaru_Cut-In.jpg|Yukimaru|link=Yukimaru (Disgaea) Disgaea 3 Mao.(Disgaea).full.700345.jpg|Mao|link=Overlord Mao D3_Almaz_Cut-In.jpg|Almaz|link=Almaz von Almandine Adamant SapphireCutIn.jpg|Sapphire|link=Sapphire Rhodonite Raspberyl_Cut-In_D4.PNG.png|Raspberyl|link=Raspberyl KyokoCutIn.jpg|Kyoko|link=Kyoko Needleworker AsukaCutIn.jpg|Asuka|link=Asuka Cranekick ChamplooCutIn.jpg|Mr. Champloo|link=Mr. Champloo D3_Salvatore_Cut-In.png|Salvatore|link=Salvatore MasterBigStarCutIn.jpg|Master Big Star|link=Master Big Star Disgaea 4 Valvados_cutin.jpg|Valvatorez|link=Valvatorez Fenrihi_cutin.JPEG.jpg|Fenrich|link=Fenrich Fuuka_cutin.JPEG.jpg|Fuka|link=Fuka Emizeru_cutin.JPEG.jpg|Emizel|link=Emizel Artina Cutin.png|Artina|link=Artina Desco Cutin.png|Desco|link=Desco Disgaea 5 Killia Cutin.png|Killia|link=Killia Seraphina Cutin.png|Seraphina|link=Seraphina (Disgaea) Red Magnus Cutin.png|Red Magnus|link=Red Magnus Christo Cutin.png|Christo|link=Christo Zeroken Cutin.png|Zeroken|link=Zeroken Void Dark Cutin.png|Void Dark|link=Void Dark Goldion Cutin.png|Goldion|link=Goldion Majorita Cutin.png|Majorita|link=Majorita Makai Kingdom Zetta_Cut-In.png|Zetta|link=Zetta Pram Cut in.png|Pram|link=Pram Petta_cut_in.png|Petta|link=Petta Alexander Cut-In.png|Alexander|link=Alexander (Makai Kingdom) DD2 Asagi Cut-In.png|Asagi Asagiri|link=Asagi Asagiri TreniaRender.png|Trenia|link=Trenia Phantom Brave DD2 Ash Cut-In.png|Ash|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Ash_(Phantom_Brave) DisgaeaD2-DLCCharacter12-Marona.png|Marona Classes WarriorCutin.png|Warrior|link=Warrior (Disgaea) Succubus_Cut-In.jpg|Succubus|link=Succubus (Disgaea) Lady Samurai cutin.jpg|Lady Samurai|link=Lady Samurai (Disgaea) DD2_Pvt._Prinny_Cut-In.png|Prinny|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Prinny Horsemen cut-in.PNG|Horsemen|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Horsemen_(Disgaea) Battle_Suit_D4_Cut-in.jpg|Battle Suit|link=Battle Suit (Disgaea) 04_Beastmaster's_Combo_Face.jpg|Beast Master D5-TwoHeadedDragonCutin.png|Twin Dragon D5-ClericCutin.png|Cleric D5-MageCutin.png|Mage D3_Male_Healer_Cut-In.jpg|Male Healer DD2_Angel_Page_Cut-In.png|Celestial Host D5-FemaleAngelCutin.png|Celestial Hostess D1C-RifleDemonCutin.png|Rifle Demon D5-SkullCutin.png|Skull D3_Ranger_Cut-In.jpg|Ranger D3_Holy_Dragon_Cut-In.jpg|Holy Dragon D5-PirateCutin.png|Pirate D5-SageCutin.png|Sage DD2_Catsaber_Cut-In.png|Slumber Cat DD2_Minotaur_Cut-In.png|Nether Noble 04_Tree_Giant's_Combo_Face.jpg|Wood Golem D5-ThiefCutin.png|Thief Deathsaber_D2_Cut-in.jpg|Deathsaber DD2_Clio_Cut-In.png|Sea Angel Professor_D4_Cut-in.jpg|Professor D1C-ShroomCutin.png|Shroom DisgaeaD2-Sludge.png|Sludge DisgaeaD2-Zombie.png|Zombie D5-SphinxCutin.png|Chimera D3_Cheerleader_Cut-In.jpg|Cheerleader 04_Reaper's_Combo_Face.jpg|Reaper * Cornet * Marjoly * Darkdeath Evilman Category:Nipponverse Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Metafiction